The invention relates to a spin beam for spinning a plurality of synthetic filament yarns and more particularly to an improved melt distribution system for such a spin beam.
A spin beam is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,127, wherein a melt distributor block mounts in series a plurality of spinnerets. Each of the spinnerets is connected via a melt line to a spin pump, which is likewise mounted on the melt distributor block. The melt lines are formed substantially by bent pipes arranged in one plane. This arrangement involves the problem that the melt lines exhibit cross sectional variations due to the fact that the pipes are bent to a greater or lesser extent. However, for spinning a plurality of yarns it is necessary that each spinneret receive a quantitatively and qualitatively equivalent melt flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,529 discloses a spin beam, wherein each melt line between the spin pump and the spinnerets is formed by a bore in the melt distributor block. However, this layout involves the problem that the lengths of the melt lines between the spin pump and the spinnerets differ in a serial arrangement of a plurality of spinnerets. A further disadvantage of this layout is that sediments form in blind holes that are necessitated by manufacture.
It is therefore the object of the invention to further develop a spin beam of the initially described type in such a manner so as to permit even distribution of the melt from one spin pump to a plurality of spinnerets, so that each spinneret receives a qualitatively and quantitatively equivalent melt.